1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser equipped with a receiver, and more specifically to a condenser equipped with a receiver, suitable for use in a refrigerating cycle of an air conditioner for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a vehicle air conditioner, the refrigeration cycle components, for example, a compressor, a condenser, a receiver, etc., are mounted on a vehicle as individual parts. However, due to recent space saving requirements accompanying the development of a compact engine compartment, a condenser integrally structured with a receiver has been proposed (for example, JP-A-8-35744, JP-A-8-110125), or, a condenser equipped with a receiver after manufacturing the condenser and the receiver separately from each other has been proposed. JP-A-8-75317, JP-A-9-184668 and JP-A-9-217967, all of which are incorporated by reference, in their entireties, show typical condensers equipped with receivers.
In such known condensers equipped with receivers, however, several problems exist in a communication portion between an outlet portion of a condenser and an inlet portion of a receiver. For example, in JP-A-8-75317, because a refrigerant pipe that is connected to an outlet portion of a condenser is drawn around, and a nut that is provided on an end of the refrigerant pipe is screwed to a connector provided on an inlet portion of a receiver, screwing operation is required, thus decreasing the workability for the assembly of the receiver to the condenser. In JP-A-9-184668, a connection block that is provided on a condenser and an attachment block that is provided on a receiver are connected by bolts with a liquid-tight condition. However, because an outlet portion of a condenser is usually provided at a lower position of the condenser, such as in the structure disclosed in JP-A-9-184668, detachment of the receiver from the condenser after the assembly on a vehicle may be difficult, thereby decreasing the maintainability. Moreover, because the receiver is fixed to the condenser only by the bolts for connecting the connection block and the attachment block, the connection strength may be poor. In JP-A-9-217967, the strength of the connection is improved, but the workability for the assembly of the receiver to the condenser is correspondingly decreased.